PotEO: Sorceress Ending
The Sorceress Ending is an Ending in Prisoners of the Elder One. It involves successfully defeating The Elder One, which requires a number of steps, though not as complex a task as the Mizene Set. * Collect the Leaves (potted plant) and the Rope (bed). Enter the Bathroom and examine the toilet paper twice. Flip the switch. Use the Rope on the window. * Give the Leaves to Lilly and unlock the door to the west wing. Go south to the Dining Room. Take a Bottle of Blood. * Enter Yuki's Room. Grab the Flowers (potted plant) and the Crowbar (kimonos). * Enter the east wing. Pick up the Broom. Enter the Dirty Room. Use the Crowbar on the wardrobe to get the Hand Mirror. Use the Broom on the crack in the wall to get the Glowing Ruby. Take the scroll in the hole in the corner, and write down the Word of Power. Give Camelia the Bottle of Blood. * Use the Hand Mirror to travel to the Nexus. Take the right-most mirror to the Doll's Room. Check the dresser twice for the Library Key and the Ghost Mask. Use the Broom on the fireplace. * Enter the Library. Pick up the scroll for another Word of Power. Take the Flower (potted plant) and interact with the third tile to the right for another switch. * Grab another Bottle of Blood to give to Camelia. Ask "How long have you been cleaning?" and agree to help clean. Use the Hand Mirror on Camelia. * Enter the mirror on the newly freed path. Use the Crowbar on the coffin, and use the Hand Mirror to go back to the Nexus. * Examine the Mirror and then the Talisman. Enter the mirror straight north. * Enter the Kitchen. Grab the Lighter (counter) and the Grain Alcohol (wine shelf), and interact with the bread shelf. * In the Kitchen Basement, interact with the skeleton to find the final Word of Power. Head down the ladder and wear the Ghost Mask. Exhaust the dialogue with the Ghost. * Enter the Garden and give both Flowers to Lilly. Use the Talisman on the pool. * If Erik is still wearing the Ghost Mask, a path should be glowing. Follow the path. It is recommended to remove the Ghost Mask now. * Talk to Ebony and Ivory about The Gate. Use the C-4 Package on the gate. * Go straight ahead. Since Erik hadn't eaten any food, Ixies' spell fails. Enter the right door and take the Black Panties (broken bucket). * Head back and go upstairs. Watch out for holes in the floor, and use the Black Panties on the door. * Take the Strange Charm (black book), then interact with the shelf in the topleft corner. Use the Crowbar on the vent and either mirror on the lasers. Take the Yellow Gem. * Go downstairs and use the Strange Charm on the second door. Take the Cyan Gem. * Go back to the staircase and use the Grain Alcohol and Lighter on the web. Place the Yellow and Cyan gems on the pedestal and enter. Use the correct three words of Power. When Erik enters The Elder One's room, the God fucks him in the ass, turning him into a palid woman, before taking her virginity. She still has the will to recite the Words of Power, causing The Elder One to disappear, albeit with Erik unchanged. Ixies and Aracan, grateful to Erik for her saving them from their brother's reign, teach her magic, with the Angels forming a harem around their new Mistress. Two years later, a despondent Tiffany thinks back on her lost brother, only for Erik, now Erika, to appear before her. After a long bout of explanations, the two go on a shopping excursion, with Erika's adventures spreading across universes. Category:PotEO: Endings